Christmas Morning
by BonneyQ
Summary: Gray and Juvia during the holiday's morning [Smuff] [Christmas 2014]


**AN:** Christmas Smuff because I was in the mood LOL Not the best smut, not the best fluff, but here it is and I hope you like it either way!

**#**

**Christmas Morning**

**#**

He woke up with the feeling of something ghosting over his neck, a pressure on his groin and before opening his eyes, he frowned in confusion. It was rather nice, actually, but what the hell...?

"Good-morning, Gray-sama." He heard the whispered words and then the loss of the feathered touches, making him open his eyes and blink a few times to focus his sight and what he saw made his sleepy mind clear in a moment.

His beautiful wife was straddling him, wearing the beautiful set of white lingerie he very much loved to see her wear – after all, it barely covered her breasts, the thong was way too small and its color reminded him of his ice magic – and with her long azure hair falling in waves over her shoulders.

Sleep long gone, Gray felt his morning erection harden even more with the beauty on top of him.

"Good morning indeed." Gray put his hands on her hips and she leaned down to give him a peck on the lips. "Not that I'm complaining, but why are you waking me up at..." he looked to the bedside clock before return his gaze to the woman "six in the morning wearing that and on top of me?"

Juvia giggled. "It's Christmas." She kissed him once more and he finally remembered the date (his blood hadn't reached his brain yet, it was concentrated on his lower half, thank you very much) and their own morning tradition of fuck each other senseless before opening gifts – the silly presents they received from their friends later that day seemed much more acceptable if they were in a good mood after having their way with each other.

"Oh yeah." He bucked his hip up – his boxers and her thin underwear the only barriers between them – and she gasped as he sat down on the bed. "Well, it _is_ our tradition." Gray nipped her neck while Juvia wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her body pressing to his and Gray's hand found its way between them, to where they were joined and underneath her underwear, just to find her already wet for him. With a growl, he asked: "Do we have the time?"

"Yes." Juvia panted, rocking her hips onto his. "We have to be quick, though."

Gray lost no time in grabbing her by the back of her neck and kiss her hungrily. Good god, he couldn't get enough of her even after seven years of relationship. With all her shenanigans, there hadn't been a boring moment; even when they were just at home, snuggling in the couch, it hadn't been boring.

He started to kiss his way down to her neck and Juvia reached behind her to unhook her bra, after all, even though Gray loved to strip her, they just didn't have the time.

Still grinding her hips down to him, once she was braless, Juvia pulled Gray's face to her breasts and he caught her drift, happily licking and sucking the hardened bud, making her moan, squirm and hold on to him tighter.

When she breathed his name, Gray flipped them around so she was on her back. He took a moment to stare at her, blue hair sprawled on the pillow, eyes glassy and dark with desire, lips swollen and breasts with an angry shade of red because of his ministrations. Fuck, she was so beautiful. And all _his_.

Impatient to be inside her, Gray used his magic with just one hand just so he could make a slice of ice and once he did, he cut the sides of her thong and the tossed the ice to the ground.

"Gray-sa..." Juvia started to complain, but Gray just kissed her hungrily once more and she melted away with it. He pulled his boxers down just enough to let his painful erection free and when it touched her wet folds, both hissed with the contact.

"Come on, Gray-sama." Juvia breathed and without hesitation, he entered her with one swift motion, making both catch their breaths in their throats.

She always felt so good around him, so tight and wet and perfect. "Fuck." Gray whispered and she hummed in agreement until he started to move slowly at first, the picking up his pace.

Juvia clawed herself onto him, her nails digging into his skin while moaning, calling his name and undulating her hips underneath him.

Once he could feel her getting closer, he slipped a hand between them where their bodies met and rubbed the bundle of nerves there, triggering her orgasm - he had to kiss her to muffle her scream and his own loud groan when he released himself inside her a few thrusts later.

Rolling to the side so not to crush her into the mattress, Gray lied down next to the blunette, both trying to catch their breaths.

"This is _the best_ tradition we have, just saying." Gray said between pants and Juvia chuckled breathless, moving closer to him.

"Do you think you can handle the rest of the day without snapping at Natsu-san and Gajeel-kun once we arrive at the guild?"

Gray snorted. "The sex was great to make me able to endure _most_ of the day, but let's not oversell and go crazy here." Juvia slapped him on the chest and Gray grinned before kiss her lips lightly.

Juvia managed to pull him out of the bed to take a shower (that involved getting dirty and then take the _actual _shower later). Once Gray wore a fresh pair of underwear and sweats and Juvia had a set of baby doll on once again, they returned to bed, waiting for their little 'Christmas alarm clock' to sound.

They must've dazed off for a few minutes in each other's arms, because the next thing they knew, the bedroom door slammed opened and their bed had been invaded by their four-year-old daughter, Grisa, and she was _very_ excited that morning.

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa was here!" The beautiful dark haired girl jumped on the bed and Gray pulled his wife's body closer to him, trying – and failing – to block their daughter's voice. One thing was to be woken up by his wife to have sex, other very different was to indulge a four-year-old girl during Christmas morning. "He left presents!"

"Is that so, darling?" Juvia said, trying to slip away from her husband's arms.

"Yes!" The girl said, excited. "Can we open them? Please, please, please, please, please, _please_?"

Juvia chuckled. "As soon as your dad wakes up and we get Urian."

Gray felt the bed move and his daughter sneak in between him and Juvia.

"Daddy? Da-a-a-a-a-addy! Wake up!" He felt tiny fingers open his eyelids and he couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore.

He couldn't help but to smile at the little girl. Dark haired like him and fair skinned like Juvia, Grisa also had Juvia's blue eyes, chin and lips, the only trait she inherited of him besides de hair color (even if it was waved like Juvia's) was the cheekbones. She had bed hair at the moment and was wearing the cutest pink onesie with blue snowflakes and she couldn't be more adorable. "Good morning, princess."

She smiled back. "Good morning, Daddy." She kissed his cheek and Gray felt his heart flood with love, just like every time he saw her. "Santa came last night. He ate the cookies I left for him!"

"Really?" Gray feigned surprise.

"Yes!" She nodded and her curls bounced. "Can we go open them?"

"Of course." Gray sat on the bed and kissed the girl's cheek. "Let me get your brother first, okay? Go with your mother but wait for us to open them!"

"Alright!" Grisa nodded and reached for Juvia's hand. "Come on, Mommy!"

"Alright, sweetheart." The blunette chuckled and gave Gray a peck on the lips before letting their daughter lead the way.

Gray got up as well and walked to the room in front of his and his wife's. The room was of a baby blue shade with light brown furniture. Gray walked towards the crib in the middle of the room, just to find his son wide awake and staring at his mobile in concentration and Gray felt that wave of love wash over him once again. Urian was nine months old and almost a carbon copy of his father from his dark hair to the chin, except for the blue eyes he inherited from Juvia (which Gray was glad he did, his wife's eyes were gorgeous) and while Grisa was a cannon of energy, their little boy was quiet, fussing very rarely and smiling most of the time.

"Hey, buddy." Gray said and Urian turned his head to watch his father, a large smile blooming in his lips. "Good morning, kid." Gray picked him up from the crib and the boy clapped his hands in excitement and Gray chuckled. He checked the baby's diaper, and finding nothing. "No poop? Now _that's_ a Christmas gift, kid! Thanks." Urian smiled and pointed to the door. "I know, you want your mother." Gray said walking to the door. "I am aware that she's the one who usually comes to get you in the morning to feed you, but I thought that we could use guy bonding time." The baby babbled something and Gray nodded while reaching for the stairs. "Don't worry, I know they are pretty great and I'd rather have them near me than some dude." Gray reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to the living room as the baby kept babbling. "Maybe we can have our bonding time after you eat. I know I had my turn with them earlier and since we share, I guess it's your turn."

"Share what?" Juvia asked, walking towards her husband and son, already smiling to the baby - who was raising his arms in her direction. "Good morning, honey." She kissed the baby's chubby cheek and Urian squealed in delight of being in his mother's arms.

Gray stared pointedly at her cleavage and Juvia finally understood what her husband had been talking about and blushed. "Juvia doesn't know how you became _worse_ than her."

"I only said it because he doesn't get it." Gray rolled his eyes. "And I did have my way with them earlier. A couple of times."

"With what, Daddy?" Grisa asked, curious and stepping in between them.

"Isn't time to open the presents, princess?" Gray changed the subject in a fake excited tone and the girl quickly forgot her question, squealing in excitement.

"Yes! Come help, Daddy!" Grisa grabbed his hand and Gray followed the girl and during the following thirty minutes, he helped his daughter unwrap all of her gifts and Urian's (who had been nursed and changed while the gifts were unwrapped) plus his and Juvia's as well.

When Gray was finally released by his daughter and left her playing with one of the dolls she got and Urian was sitting next to his sister, concentrated on his own colorful toy, Gray sat by his wife's side on the couch and put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Gray-sama."

"Merry Christmas, Juvia."

**#**

**AN:** Merry Christmas, everyone!

_(And yes, it is my headcanon that when Gray get impatient to undress Juvia, he just makes a slice of ice with his magic and rips off her clothes.)_

12/24/2014 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
